Goodnight
by What the duck has been taken
Summary: A quick one shot for Tony/Bruce. My first slash fic. Don't like the pairing? Then you must not like science. T for snogging.


**DISCLAIMER: THESE TWO BELONG TO MARVEL, BUT I LOVE THEM DEARLY.**

**Also, this is my first slash fic, so if it's horrible, please don't kill me.**

I rubbed at my eyes before looking at the clock, realizing that it was three fifteen in the morning and that both Bruce and I should get some sleep. I started to walk around the table and noticed his head was laid on his arms as he slouched over his work.

"Bruce?" I asked softly, "Come on, we should go get some sleep." I touched his shoulder and he mumbled something that sounded like my name drowsily. I couldn't stop myself from laughing quietly. He had been asleep! I reached out again and put my hand on his back. He didn't move. I crouched down next to him, my need for sleep forgotten as I noticed one strand of hair had fallen over his eyes. I brushed it back into place before letting my hand go back to his cheek.

I was glad he wasn't awake, because I don't know how he would respond to this sort of touch. I sighed before once again going back to try to wake him up by shaking his shoulder. "Come on Brucey. It's time to sleep, and you have your glasses on still." This time his eyes began to flicker open, but only long enough to take off his glasses before going back to sleep. I chucked again before walking over to a couch we had in the lab. It had a blanket folded on top of it that I picked up before going back to where he was sitting. I unfolded it and draped it around his shoulders. Then, I went back to the couch and laid on it deciding I might as well sleep in here too.

I woke up sitting in one of the chairs in the lab with a blanket draped over my shoulders, feeling a bit sad that I had woken up from a pretty good dream. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was three forty five. "I have to make sure Tony's asleep" I thought to myself as I got up. I looked over at the couch and noticed he was sleeping there curled around his stomach and I couldn't stop myself from smiling a bit. I walked over to where he was and lightly shook his shoulder. He groaned, "Five more minutes" before rolling over and going back to sleep. I knew that if I let him sleep here, he would be complaining about it in the morning. Then again, he wasn't waking up.

I sighed with a tired smile on my face but for once I was glad that I had a bit of the other guy's strength as I wrapped my arms around Tony and lifted him off the couch, but even with my strength boost, he was heavier than I expected. I know I'm blushing when he turns his face into my chest, seeking heat in his sleep. With one arm behind his back and the other under his legs, I walk out of the lab. I get halfway to his room before I realize his breathing has changed, and I don't have to look at his face to know he's awake. I stop where I am.

"You're carrying me to my room?" He asks, and now I do look down at his face, even though I already know he's smiling and that I'm blushing.

"You weren't waking up."

"Neither were you." He responds immediately.

"That wasn't a dream?" I think to myself, but I stay silent as I drop his legs and let go of his back after he's regained his balance. I begin to walk off, but he grabs my arm.

"Hey, thanks." He says. I shrug and try to walk away again, but he holds on. I turn to face him and find myself looking straight into his eyes. I take a few steps back into a wall, and he stands in front of me.

"What is it?" I ask. He looks down, and I don't think I've ever seen Tony Stark this unsure about himself before. Just as I start to think it's because of how late/early it is, he gently moves his hand up from my arm to the right side of my face. "What?" I repeat softly as his free hand presses against the wall to my left, boxing me in. He begins to lean forward, and I can feel my eyes begin to close.

"Never mind." He says suddenly. His hands drop, and he begins to turn away. This time, I reach forward and grab his shoulder, making him turn to face me. I don't wait a second longer. The second I know he's right in front of me I move my hands to pull him close and kiss him. It only lasts a moment before I pull back and let go.

We stare at each other for a moment before he rushes back to me and the force of his kiss presses me back into the wall. His lips are soft and obviously know what to do, so I let him lead at first. When he takes a moment to breathe, I nip at his lower lip until he allows me access. Our kiss is strong, passionate, and yet still full of love.

This time I pull back first, and we're both grinning like idiots. Tony puts his hand to my face again and I lean into it. "We should sleep." I say, somewhat sadly.

"Would you care to join me?" He says slyly and I can't help but laugh even though I know my face is seven shades of red.

"Some other time maybe." I kiss him once more, softly and only for a moment before ducking under his arm and heading towards my room. I turn around one last time to wish him a good night, and he blows me a kiss.

I know we're just getting started, but I send up a prayer to whoever's listening that we'll never end.

* * *

**Good sweet Jesus. I could stand here and bad-mouth my writing all day, but your opinions are more important. So, tell me what you think I guess. ~Duckworth  
**


End file.
